The Pregnancy
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: Hermione is forced to marry Fred, the ministry is pressuring them to have a child, but what happens when something goes terribly wrong, and poor Fred is... fertile? LOL! Hilarious story, written by Leading, please review! HGFW
1. The Minister

a/n Hey everybody!! I'm back with a brand new story! I hope you find this as hilarious as I did, it's a rather odd plotbunny, but the truth is that it was a dream I had quite a few months ago. I wanted to make it a fanfic so badly, but I kept on forgetting about it until now. I'm very sure that this is quite an original story, but if it copies any of your stories in any way, I deeply apologize. Hope you enjoy this wacky, crazy, filled with laughs story!!!!!!!

Luvs, Leading from LeadingLadies9394

Disclaimer: I like cheese. (?)

THE PREGNANCY

Chapter 1: The Minister's Proposal

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione blinked.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hermione groaned, her bed felt way to warm to go answer the owl that was currently tapping at her window.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up already."

She went to answer the owl, grumbling halfheartedly under her breath all the way.

She yawned as she paid the noisy owl, and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Hermione,_

_There is an owl coming your way from the Ministry._

_I already know what it's about, so I strongly advise you to be fully functional and awake, and not holding anything fragile or doing anything dangerous while you're reading it._

_Contact me immediately after you read it,_

_Fred._

"That's odd." She thought, and then she rolled her eyes. Fred was probably trying to get her to bail him out of some sort of trouble, the fool. She got up and went to get her coffee.

Fifteen minutes later, another tapping came at her window. She quickly went over to answer. Paying the owl, she took notice of the very large, very flashy Minister of Magic seal on the heavy envelope. _Blasted new minister is trying to up his ratings I see, tough luck, no matter how flashy or big that seal is, still nobody is going to like you. _ She nodded her head as if to emphasize the thought, and then proceeded to open the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_As a citizen of this wizarding community, it is your pride, your duty to help in a time of need. This is a time of need; it is your duty to help. And it is my duty to inform you of your task. Due to some rather recent events, I have noticed an unhealthy amount of single ministry workers. Single ministry workers leads to less wizarding families. Less wizarding families means less witches and wizards to produce. Less witches and wizards to produce means that, assuming that my calculations are correct, our kind will die out in London, within the next fifty years. Therefore, you see my dilemma. As Minister of Magic, it is my duty to keep this civilization alive and breathing. I have taken notice that you have lent aid to some sticky situations in the past; therefore I feel that without a doubt, you will accept your next task with humility, and honor. And so, without any further ado, I give you your duty. In two weeks time, you are to wed Mr. Frederick Weasley under false identities. Ms. Granger, you are going undercover. The Ministry needs your smarts, and Mr. Weasley's cheek to overcome this dilemma. I have attached a paper that holds your new name, your new address, and your new job and all of the information needed to complete this task. Your partner has been informed._

_My good wishes, and my sympathy,_

_DEDALUS DIGGLE, MINISTER OF MAGIC._

Hermione fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**a/n Huller! Hey hope you guys liked chappie number one!! Oh yes, I can tell, this will be good!**

**Luvs, leading from leadingladies9394**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Aftershock

**a/n Here's chappie number 2! Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to think up something witty and cool to say, but I can't. so, it's not mine. Deal. **

**THE PREGNANCY**

**Chapter 2: The Aftershock**

Hermione was awoken rather rudely by another tapping at her window. _Ruddy owls! Blast them all to hell! Stupid, wanking,, ugly, annoying, sodding birds!!!! _She grumbled halfheartedly as she went to answer the owl.

_WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_Fred_

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pen to write a quick reply.

_Fred,_

_Excuse me for not replying sooner, I WAS UNCONSCIOUS! Meet me at the Hog's Head in fifteen minutes. Don't be late, you'll have hell to pay._

_Hermione_

She gave the message to the owl, and went to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, applied a little mascara, grabbed her raincoat and her green, froggy-spotted wellies and headed out into the rain. _Nice weather_, she grunted.

She arrived at the Hog's Head five minutes early. She grabbed a table close to the door, and proceeded to order a very strong Vodka Tonic. Hermione didn't usually drink, but there were two reasons why she did today. 1) it was five o clock somewhere, and 2) she'd had a very rough, owl-filled morning. She checked her watch, Fred was late. She heard the door creak open, and in tumbled a very nervous looking, very wet Fred. She glowered at him as he cautiously approached the table.

"Hey Mione," He said offhandedly. He was nervous, she could smell it.

"Don't patronize me." She snapped, "Sit down. I already ordered for myself, but I didn't know what you'd want." Fred nodded. He took off his coat, and as the waitress came around he ordered a cappuccino. Once the waitress had left, there was a very pregnant pause at the table. Fred decided to break the ice, and plunge into the icy depths.

"Did you get a letter?" He asked. Hermione nodded, sipping her Vodka frequently.

"So, you know then?" She nodded again.

"Will you please say something?" He asked desperately. She slowly looked up at him, glare still present on her face. Fred sighed,

"Ok, so you obviously don't feel like talking. Listen, I don't know what you want me to do. There's pretty much nothing I can do, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm just as scared and as hesitant as you are." She looked up at him, she immediately felt guilty upon seeing the dejected look on his face.

"I'm sorry Fred. I've just had a really crappy morning, I had the closing shift last night at the café, I've been constantly attacked by those bloody pigeons that everyone calls owls, and then I had to come here, in the rain, all the while feeling really unsure about the whole thing. Even though, it's no excuse to treat you badly. It's not your fault, forgive me?" She asked hopefully. He nodded with a weak grin.

"So, I blacked out before I could read the attachment, who are we?" She asked, ready to change the subject.

"I am Johnson, Darren Johnson." He introduced, holding his hand out to shake hers. She giggled, taking it she replied,  
"It's so lovely to meet you Mr. Johnson, I would love to tell you my name, but unfortunately, I'm not quite aware of it yet." She said coquettishly.

He laughed, "I do believe its Miriam, Miriam Johnson." He stated.

The distaste was immediately present on her face.

"Miriam?" She questioned,

"Miriam." He affirmed.

"Miriam." She said, letting the name roll over her tongue. She sighed. Well, it could be a lot worse, she figured.

"I've got the directions here in my pocket, would you like to see our new flat?" He suggested.

"Sure, why not?" She agreed, taking one last sip of her Vodka. Fred took care of the tab, offered her his arm, and the two walked back out into the rain to find their new flat.

**a/n There's chapter two! Sorry they're so short, the thing is, I had written the whole dream out in an e-mail that I had sent to Lady. I of course deleted the message, but she still has it and is in the middle of sending it to me, therefore I can't really plunge into it until I have that message. So when I get that and review the main plot the chapters should be a lot longer! Sorry for that, but hope you liked chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luvs,**

**Leading from LeadingLadies9394**


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

A/N : oh my gosh I am SO sorry! I almost forgot about this story completely!!! Wow I feel really bad, ok so I am back with the newest chapter! I apologize for the long delay, and I promise to update more regularly!

Disclaimer: Why do I even try?

THE PREGNANCY:

Chapter 3 – Surprise, Surprise!

After disappearing into an alley to apparate to their new flat, our unlikely couple finds themselves outside of an older historic apartment complex. Hermione lets out a small gasp, the building is breathtaking. Brick with white windows and green shutters, the four story building has a homey cottage feel; there are flower boxes outside of every window with bright fuchsias and pansies springing up out of every one. To the left, one would see a large wrought-iron gate leading to a small courtyard behind the building. Hermione quickly danced her way over to investigate the courtyard. She could just make out a small copper fountain, surrounded by more flowers. There were quaint French Café-style outdoor table and chair sets, and the sweet smell of honeysuckle filled the air. Hermione breathed; it was the most calming scent that she could ever remember smelling.

"Hermione?" a voice interrupted her thoughts

"Hm?"

"We can go up now." Fred informed, almost sheepishly. Hermione smiled warmly, grabbing his hand she pulled him along to see the inside of the amazing building.

Upstairs, in room 402, our couple finds the perfect apartment. Warm, buttery tones of yellow inhabited the walls, which were complete with a Spanish-style texture. The woodworking was cream, complimenting the soft yellow tone on the walls much more than white would; there was a small but useful brick fireplace, in front of which, stood a red chenille couch. There were rich tapestries and paintings on the walls, depicting scenes of beauty and love. There was a small espresso black entertainment that had a light mahogany accent to it, which housed the perfect-sized flat-screen TV. (Fred sighed happily). There was a small cutout in one of the walls, where one could peek through and inspect the kitchen, giving the room a more open feel. Inside the kitchen itself was a sweet, country –style, oak galley table, with eight chairs for company. The kitchen was a soft green color, rather like that of a pistachio. The cabinets were light wood, with satin-nickel hardware. On the sandstone-colored tile countertops, stood a grand Barista Espresso machine (Hermione sighed happily, good old Starbucks) and a stainless steel Kitchen Aid for baking. Along with various jars for flour and sugar and spices, there were also a sleek, black toaster, and a stainless steel microwave to go with the stainless steel oven, range, and dishwasher.

Moving out of the kitchen and back into the living room, Hermione found the hall way leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. The first bedroom that she came upon was obviously an office. There was a grand espresso-black desk with a mahogany finish on top, matching that of the entertainment center in the living room. It housed a computer, fax machine, printer and the normal accoutrements of an office. The walls in this room were more of an Asian Jute color, more golden and striking. Hermione giggled as she made her way to the second door; maybe this wasn't going to be so bad! The second door was the bedroom. Hermione let out a small squeal. This was amazing! A smoldering, burnt-orange color occupied the walls, surrounding Hermione in a feeling of relaxation. A faint, yet ever-burning scent of coconut tantalized her senses. The dark, walnut colored floors matched the walnut dresser complete with mirror on top, the small, walnut writing desk, the walnut end tables, and the walnut headboard. On the bed was a cream duvet cover, with cream pillow shams, red accent pillows and a red chenille throw blanket strewn gracefully over the corner of the bed. It was simple, yet elegant. Relaxing, yet exciting. Ordinary, yet rare. And Hermione could not be happier. Turning around, she discovered that she had almost forgotten the bathroom. She smiled.

The bathroom was a soft blue, with simple bamboo accents and paintings depicting beach scenes, it was quaint. Just like the rest of the house. Perfectly quaint. Fred popped his head in the door, a silly smile on his face.

"Hermione! You have GOT to check out the TV!!! We have an entire home-theater system!!!" he spewed excitedly.

"Hold on Fred," Hermione countered, smile replaced with a small frown, "Don't you think we ought to pay a visit to our families?" Fred's face immediately fell.

"Well, I was thinking,, maybe we don't need to tell them!" He supplied halfheartedly.

Hermione shook her head. Fred sighed,

"Alright, fine. Your parents first," he gulped, "or mine?"

"My parents won't even care. So let's do yours then? As they say, it's better to get rid of the hardest before you do the easiest." She gulped.

"Let's go."

They arrived at the Burrow not five minutes later. They stood staring hard at the house in front of them. Neither wanted to venture forth.

"You do know Ron's going to give birth to a cow?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah. I figured as much. You do know Mum's going to want us to get hitched for REALS now right?"

"Oh yeah. I know."  
"Well then, into the belly of the beast!" He grabbed her hand and they entered the Burrow. The warm, musty scent of the Burrow tingled their noses, along with the cinnamony scent of Molly's Apple Pie that was cooling on the counter. Hermione sighed, any other day and she would have been ecstatic to be here, but today was going to be crap. She could just tell.

"Fred dear, is that you?" Molly entered the kitchen. She gasped in delight and pulled Fred and Hermione into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh my dears it is wonderful to see you again! What is the occasion? And why are you two holding hands?" She questioned sharply. Hermione immediately broke away blushing. She didn't realize that Fred still held her hand 'captive'.

"Um, Mum? We need to talk, with you, and Dad. Is he home yet?" Fred asked uneasily.

Molly's eyes narrowed, she raised an eyebrow and went to call Arthur into the kitchen.

"Coming Molly dear!" The older man replied right away, something in his wife's tone made him realize it would be best not to dawdle and make her anymore upset than she already was.

"Ah Fred, Hermione! Wonderful to see you again!" Hermione smiled warmly while Fred shook his hand. Arthur clapped his hands together, an expectant look on his face,

"So, what did you need us for?"

Hermione and Fred shifted uneasily.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, maybe you should sit down," Hermione offered.

They complied. Fred started,

"Mum, Dad, we're getting married." Hermione stared at him. Suddenly she came to life and hit him hard on the shoulder,  
"Fred!" She said exasperatedly, "Way to break the news!!!"

"Well what did you want me to do? We can't bloody well explain-"

"FREDERICK! LANGUAGE!" Molly bellowed,

"Sorry Mum, but Hermione, we can't very well explain our situation to them! It would put them in danger!!!" He motioned with his hands,

"I know that Fred! But you could have given them a warning first!" She snapped.

Arthur and Molly just sat on the couch, their heads snapping back and forth as they watched the young couple arguing. Finally, while Fred was trying to explain to Hermione his reasoning, she put her hand up and looked away. He stopped short.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," She began, "Fred and I have to get married, or at least, we have to appear to be married. We can't give you any specific information, just that it's strictly business for the ministry, and we're going to go undercover. I don't know how long we'll be gone, or how we'll stay in contact, but we just need you to trust us. Can you do that?" She pleaded.

Arthur and Molly shared a look, then nodded slowly. Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief and went to hug them.

"Thank you so much, really. This is going to be very hard on us, and it makes it a thousand times easier that you're behind us one-hundred percent." She said.

Molly narrowed her eyes,

"Maybe 85" she reasoned.

Hermione smiled tiredly, "I can live with that."

"Thanks Mum, Dad, thanks a lot…" Fred trailed off awkwardly. They nodded,  
" Have you told Ronald?" Molly asked shrilly. Hermione winced; she knew the reason that Molly had a problem with their plight. She wanted Hermione to be part of the family, but only if she married Ron. Hermione glanced uneasily at Fred who grinned weakly,

"Not yet, Mum. We figured that, well, we figured that we'd let Hermione's parents know first, and Harry,,, and Ginny,,, and the Malfoys…" He trailed off, Hermione stifled a giggle. She knew that Fred didn't want to tell Ron, which is why he said the Malfoys. Molly, however, didn't find it funny.

"FREDERICK MICHELLE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU JOKE ABOUT SUCH A THING? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IF THIS WASN'T HAPPENING, RON AND HERMIONE WOULD PRACTICALLY BE ENGAGED?!" Hermione's eyes bulged,

She didn't remember ever agreeing to MARRY Ron!  
Fred seemd a little put off about something as well,

"Now see here mother!" He commanded, "Hermione is just Ron's friend! And I highly doubt, that unless she felt it absolutely necessary, that she would find herself engaged at such an inappropriate time!" He bellowed. Hermione gazed at him quizzically, was that a tad bit of jealousy in his voice? She shook her head, impossible. Molly Weasley was fuming. She was breathing rapidly, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, and her ears were practically steaming.

"Come on Hermione, let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door.

a/n hey guys! This chapter was supposed to be all about telling Ron, but I got caught up in the description of the house and the Burrow, so I'll fit it into the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!!

Thanks,

LeadingLadies9394


	4. Telling Ron

A/N Hey guys! I'm back with the latest chapter! School will be out for me in a few days and so I'll hopefully have a lot more time to write! This Summer is going to be busy tho, but pay no mind. I'll be faithful! Here's chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Telling Ron

Hermione sat on the couch trembling. What had just happened? She knew that the two of them needed to apologize to Mrs. Weasley, but what had happened? Fred seemed to really be angry that Mrs. Weasley had thought Hermione would marry Ron, did that mean something? Or was Fred just standing up for Hermione's rights to chose who she wanted to marry? The girl shook her head, she was so confused! And to make matters worse, if possible, tonight they had to tell Ron. Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears as she imagined the hurt look on Ron's face. She hated letting her friends down.

"Hermione?" Fred asked tentatively

"Yes, Fred?"

"Dinner's ready…" He turned and went back into the kitchen. She slowly got to her feet and followed him.

"So once we've finished eating we should probably apparate over to Ron's flat, you know," Fred struck up the conversation as he folded his napkin in his lap. Hermione nodded, blowing on her soup to cool it down.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a shot of Firewhiskey to get through this one," He joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Hermione just nodded glumly. He sighed,  
"Hermione, he'll be fine. This will be good for Ron, it will be character-building, and Merlin knows his character needs major work…" Hermione cracked a grin; Fred could always make her smile.

"'Atta girl," He praised, buttering his croissant. (A/N that sounds really good right now..)

The meal continued in a comfortable silence. The soup was delicious, as were the croissants and the side salad; Hermione was quite surprised that Fred was such a good cook.

"Umph. I'm so full!" She declared, pushing her plate away from her.

"Good. You're going to need all the protein and strength that you can get! Dealing with Ron can be quite draining." Fred supplied,

"Tell me about it…" Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for her wine glass.

Once Fred had finished his meal, and the dishes were cleared away, and Hermione had had three glasses of Chardonnay, the couple was ready to break the news to Ron.

RON'S HOUSE

"Ron!" Hermione called as she entered the small flat that smelled of old gym socks.

"RON!?" She screamed again as she stumbled over a tower of old, greasy pizza boxes. She snorted in frustration and kicked the tower out of her way.

"Hey Hermio- HERMIONE! That was my leaning tower of Pizza….boxes!" He said happily as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey to you too Ron," she replied uneasily as she returned the favor, kissing him on both cheeks like the French did. You see, a few years ago, when Harry was battling the horcruxes, the trio found themselves in France. Ron and Hermione got so into the culture that it was an old tradition for them to greet each other this way. Anyways, Fred appeared in the doorway.  
"Fred?" Ron questioned disbelievingly, "What are you doing here?" He asked as he went to shake his brother's hand. Fred shrugged, returning his hands into his pockets,  
" 'Fraid me and Hermione have got some news…" He replied, not meeting Ron's gaze. Ron frowned, "Like what kind of news?" He asked tersely.

"Um… Well… It's more on the lines of…an invitation, per se." Hermione interrupted nervously. Ron was still frowning, "An invitation to what?" Hermione and Fred gulped and looked at each other, "Our wedding."   
Ron blanched.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Hermione was waving smelling salts in front of Ron's nose while Fred was hoisting Ron off of the floor and onto the couch. The putrid smell awoke Ron's senses and he sat up sputtering. He looked around blearily, "Fred? Mione? I had the strangest dream, you were there, and you too Fred, and you were telling me that…" He snorted, "It's stupid really, you were telling me that you two were…getting married!" He looked up at them, laughter filling his eyes. However, once he saw the serious looks on their faces, and the fact that Fred had Hermione's hand clasped tightly in his, the laughter in Ron's eyes turned to burning anger.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" He screamed, lunging himself at Fred who dived out of the way just in time. Ron landed hard on the floor and Hermione shrieked.

"Ron! Calm down, brother!" Fred shouted as he dodged one of Ron's fists of fury.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??!!! YOU KNEW I LOVED HER!!! I HATE YOU FRED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!! I LOVE HER!" Ron shouted angrily, once more lunging himself at Fred. This time Fred was not quick enough and Ron's burly fist connected smack with his nose. Blood spurted all over the carpet and Ron right hooked Fred in the gut. Hermione tried to reason with Ron,

"Ron stop it! Don't! Ron you're hurting him!" She cried as she squeezed herself in between Ron and Fred, her arms fanned out protectively against Fred. Ron's nostrils flared in rage, "Get off of him you whore!" And he slapped her out of the way. Hermione cried out in pain as she hit the floor, unconscious. Fred's eyes burned incensed as he whipped around on Ron.  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" He pummeled Ron to the ground and proceeded to give him the beating of his life, and once he was done, Ron bore a strong resemblance to the proverbial 'bloody pulp'. Fred gingerly lifted Hermione into his arms and apparated back to their flat to get cleaned up, and then it was to the Ministry to file a restraining order on Ron, for Fred knew that Ron would not stop until one of them was dead.

a/n

Hey guys! I know, this chapter doesn't really fit under the whole,  
Humor/Romance category, but it's important. And knowing Ron's temper this is how I think it would have gone…Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Please Review,  
Leading from LeadingLadies9394


	5. Six Weeks Later

A/N Hello all! I am so happy with all of the reviews that I have gotten and I'm so psyched that you all love this story so much! Here's chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Pssh…yah right…

CHAPTER 5: SIX WEEKS LATER

Hermione sat at the kitchen table sipping a hot cup of orange spice tea. She sighed contentedly to herself; married life wasn't so bad! She and Fred had been married for a month now and things were going…well to say the least. Of course, the first month, no scratch that, the first year of marriage is usually hard for most people, but taking that under consideration this month had gone considerably well! She and Fred had only gotten into major fights three times, and she had only thrown scalding hot split pea soup all over him once! Like I said, things were going considerably well. As she poured over her musings, Fred entered the kitchen with a grave face.

"Hermione." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Yes, Fred?"

"The Minister's here!"

"WHAT!?"

"He's right outside; I don't know what to do with him!" He replied anxiously.

"Well, let him in first, Fred." She directed calmly.  
"Right!" He said with comprehension finally dawning on his freckled features. He went to let the minister in as Hermione prepared another pot of tea.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Johnson," The minister greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon Minister." Hermione ground out with a decidedly monotonous tone.

"Ah, lovely! Spot of tea then?" Hermione nodded and poured the scalding water into the minister's cup; she was trying not to picture the hilarious look that would have been on the minister's face if she had missed and spilled the water down his pants.

"To what do we owe this visit, Sir?" Fred questioned, barely able to hold back his curiosity any longer. The minister frowned, "Ah, yes. I'm afraid something has come up."  
"What kind of thing?" Hermione questioned tersely, she didn't appreciate where this was going. The minister looked very uncomfortable, "An awkward thing." Fred snorted, Hermione glared at him.  
"What in Merlin's name do you mean by 'awkward'?" She demanded.

"Er… The Ministry and all of it's officials and judges have decided that it would be in your best interests as undercover agents to… make the situation a bit more believable…" He trailed off. Hermione looked confused, "But we've already gotten married, I mean, what else is there?" The minister immediately raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Mrs. Johnson, you need to get pregnant." Hermione jumped as Fred fell to the floor with a loud thud, he was unconscious.

"What do you mean, 'I need to get pregnant'?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Don't worry! There's no need for physical activity! All we're asking is that you drink a cup of Pregnancy Tea!" The minister was backing into a corner as Hermione, unawares, was slowly walking towards him in a threatening stance.

"What…Is…Pregnancy Tea?" She spat in a forced tone.

"It's completely harmless, really! All you need to do is pluck a hair from both participants' heads and add it to the tea. Once it dissolves, drink the potion and you shall become pregnant."

Hermione looked unconvinced. "That's it? No physical activity at all? No harm to the child? No harm in childbirth? Isn't there SOME loophole?!!" She pleaded, sounding more and more exasperated with each question. The minister shook his head, "I'm afraid not Mrs. Johnson. You have to do this. I'll be back on Monday with the tea. You both need one witness, in case something goes awry." And with that, he was gone.

"Wait! What do you mean 'awry'?!" Hermione yelled, but to no avail. He left long before the question left her mouth. She sighed and proceeded to wake Fred up from his unconsciousness.

"Fred?" She shook him gently, "Fred?" He groaned. "Fred, you need to wake up now." She prodded softly. He slowly sat up and blinked blearily. He smiled weakly at her, "Guess I, uh, conked out back there huh?" He questioned sheepishly.

"Guess so," She smiled back.

"So, I blanked after…you know… What did he say?" Hermione cleared her throat, here goes nothing.

"Well, he said that there's no loophole, we have to do this, and we both need one witness." Fred looked up scandalized, "A witness?! I'm sorry but this is going to be hard enough to do without people watching!!!" Hermione looked confused, and then she understood, "No! Fred! It's tea! We don't have to…DO anything! We just have to pluck a hair from both our heads, place it in the tea, wait for it to dissolve, and then I drink it and I'm pregnant! That's what we need the witnesses for!"

Fred sighed in relief, then immediately blushed in humiliation. "Oh,, right…yeah, sorry 'bout that…" Hermione giggled, "It's alright."

"So,, are we really going to do this?" He questioned, suddenly serious. Hermione looked straight into his eyes, "Yes. We are. And we are going to raise this child and love it and nurture it and protect it! Fred, this is scary, believe me I know, but it will be fun and exciting too. I know you'll be a good dad, I can tell." Though they were small, these words seemed to offer great comfort to Fred, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thanks Mia, er, Miriam." He said offhandedly.  
"I guess we should start calling each other Darren and Miriam shouldn't we?" She asked, he nodded.

"Well, I still like Mia, because you can still take it from Miriam." She announced soundly, he laughed and hugged her again. "Well Mia it is, then."

"Oh Miriam, one more thing,"  
"Yes Darren?"

"You're going to be a beautiful pregnant woman."

A/N: OOOh the first signs of romance! Lol, so FINALLY we begin to get into the original plot! Lol, hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
Leading from LeadingLadies9394


	6. The Tea

CHAPTER 6: THE TEA

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, she was sick and tired of waiting for stupid ministry officials to come and make her life even MORE difficult than it already was! She glanced wearily around the room. Fred was sitting with his hands between his knees, staring blankly at the floor; Harry, Hermione's witness, was awkwardly drinking his tea, obviously uncomfortable in the tense silence that occupied the room; Ginny, Fred's witness was trying very hard not to laugh, she thought this situation incredibly funny and was determined to keep the funny face, if only for the sake of everyone else who were secretly pleased that someone was happy about the situation.

Finally, a pop was heard from the fireplace as a head appeared in the flames.  
"Morning all!" The minister's sugary-sweet voice greeted the four young adults, "Here's the tea, I'll leave you to it. Witnesses, I'll need you to sign these documents to prove that you were here and that you witnessed it," He paused, waiting for Harry and Ginny to finish printing their signatures, "Thank you. And Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, good luck!" And with another pop, he was gone. The tea lay untouched on the table, all four of the occupants staring at it in awe as if it was some superficial, surreal being that would determine all of their lives. Ginny cleared her throat, "Erm, Fred, shouldn't you put the water on?" She asked, still trying desperately to sound normal. Fred nodded monotonously, and without a word went to warm the water. Hermione sat twisting her hands nervously in her lap; she'd never admit it, but secretly she was kind of excited about becoming pregnant. After all, it truly was a beautiful thing! She was great with kids, and maybe a little more responsibility was what Hermione needed right now to keep her grounded. As she mused deeply through her innermost thoughts, Fred walked back into the room, kettle and teacup in hand.

"We're ready," He announced nervously. Hermione looked up quickly to see the anxious look on his face, she offered a small smile that plainly said, 'we can do this' and he weakly grinned back.

The tea was poured and it sat, simmering quietly in front of Hermione. Finally, it was ready to drink. Hermione glanced at Harry, who nodded encouragingly and at Ginny, who smiled sweetly. Looking back at Fred who offered her his best smile, she laughed softly, "Here goes nothing," and she drained it. All of it, completely gone. A tingling sensation ran through Hermione, it tickled a little bit and it gave her a sort of glow. "AH-HAH!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, "So there IS such a thing as the glow of a pregnant woman!!!!" This outburst caused the rest of the group to laugh outloud. "Ginny, you're a complete fool," Fred laughed softly. Ginny's brow furrowed, "Well I don't see you drinking any pregnancy tea, Fred," Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Fred snorted, "yeah, because I'm a man." He rolled his eyes and slapped Harry's hand, "Well I dare you to drink it then, if it's not going to hurt you!" Ginny challenged, her eyes were glinting madly. Hermione's eyes disappeared into her hair and she looked at Harry, who was shaking his head in his hands. Fred was getting frustrated now, "FINE!" He bellowed and he poured himself a cup of tea, then drained it all. All of the sudden he looked rather green, and then he burst out of his chair and ran down the hallway to the bathroom where he could be beard retching up the contents of the tea. Ginny was rolling around on the floor laughing, "stupid idiot of a brother! Of course it was going to make you sick!!!" She yelled between laughs. Harry and Hermione had now started to laugh as well, rather bemused by the absurdity of the situation.

Fred sauntered back into the room, clutching at his stomach painfully. He groaned, "Eaurgh, that stuff is horrible! Hey, why aren't you puking out your insides right now?" He asked Hermione, "I don't know, I guess us women can handle being pregnant better than men can." She laughed with Ginny.

"There's one tiny flaw in your theory," Fred started, "I'm not pregnant." He said defiantly.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Alright Mrs. Johnson, you and your baby are looking very healthy! Congratulations, have you been having any pains or morning sickness?" The mediwitch looked genuinely interested as Hermione told her that she had been feeling better than before she was pregnant and hadn't had a hint of morning sickness or pains anywhere. "my husband, on the other hand, has been feeling incredibly sick for the past few weeks." She nodded her head in Fred's direction, who looked very pale and was holding his stomach carefully. The mediwitch furrowed her brow, "Mind if I have a look Mr. Johnson?" She asked kindly, he shook his head and switched places with Hermione on the table. The mediwitch did the usual check-up, ran a few tests and came back with an incredibly bewildered look on her face, "Mr. Johnson, I haven't been able to find any trace of a bug or any flu or anything. However, my tests have shown me something that caused me much confusion. I have one question for you Mr. Johnson, did you or did you not drink any of the pregnancy tea that your wife drank?" Fred nodded, "Well, yeah, my sister dared me. I did, because I knew it couldn't hurt me, seeing as I'm, well, I'm a man." He finished, also confused. The mediwitch's look of confusion faded into a knowing smirk, "Quite the contrary Mr. Johnson, congratulations. You're eight weeks pregnant." The color from Hermione's face drained as Fred, once again, fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

A/N: MUAHAH! Can you believe I actually had a DREAM about this? Gosh, I have strange dreams. Anyways, for those of you who didn't understand how Fred and Hermione are both eight weeks pregnant, only two weeks after having the tea, the tea puts a six-week old fetus in your womb. Or so I've decided, hah hah! So that's that little mystery solved.

SO sorry about not updating in forever, you all have a right to hate me.

Until next chapter, which should NOT take as long,

Leading from LeadingLadies9394


	7. Well Mum, Fred's Pregnant

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!_**

**_I am posting this chapter now, seeing as I feel that you deserve it this quickly, and also because in five short days I'll be leaving to Texas. I'll be gone for two whole weeks, and whilst my sister does have a computer, I can't promise that I'll be writing the next chapter while I'm there; what would you do? Write a story for two weeks, or hang out with your very close sister that you only get to see 2 or 3 times a year? Anyways, by popular demand, Ronald will be featured in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review!_**

**_Leading from LeadingLadies9394_**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Well mum, Fred's Pregnant

* * *

Ginny fidgeted nervously in her seat; she bit her lip awkwardly. Checking the time on the clock, she sighed again; they were late.

"So Ginny dearest, Fred said that you knew what was going on, mind enlightening the rest of us while we wait for them?" Mr. Weasley inquired curiously. Ginny fidgeted again, "Erm, well, Fred and Hermione have called a family gathering to share with all of us a bit of news that they've just learned…" Ginny trailed off, not really feeling comfortable with telling the rest of her very large, and very quick-to-anger family. _And when it all goes to hell, will you be able to tell, me I'm sorry with a straight face.._ A small part of Ginny's subconscious whispered evilly into her ear. She groaned, ok that was SO not helpful…

"Do you know what they wanted to tell us Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley demanded; she hated to beat around the bush. Ginny's eyes widened slightly, she never could lie to her mother. It just never worked.

"Er, well, yes, but I'm not so sure it's my place to-"

"Out with it." Her mother demanded. Ginny sighed, _And when it all goes to hell.._

"Well mum, Fred's pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley's face cast an unreadable expression, "Oh, Hermione's going to have a baby…Well that didn't take long-"

"No, mum, well, yes. Hermione is pregnant, but so is Fred. You see, I, um, kind of dared Fred to drink pregnancy tea… And…it worked…" Ginny tried to go on, but her words completely failed her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ginny cringed…Yeah, it all went to hell.

"Mum, it wasn't entirely my fault! Fred drank the stupid stuff!!!"  
"GINEVRA MARIE WEASLEY! Where did Fred get the pregnancy tea?" Ginny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; she hated how bipolar her mother was sometimes…

"What's going on?" Ginny froze; Ron had just walked through the door.

"Er..nothing! Nothing's going on! We're just hanging out-" Ginny tried desperately to distract Ron but her mother wouldn't hear of it.

"FRED DRANK PREGNANCY TEA AND NOW HIM AND HERMIONE ARE HAVING TWO BABIES!"

Fred stopped mid-sentence as soon as he walked through the door. All eyes were immediately cast on him, but the only thing he could see was Ron's hurt expression.

"Oh," his face fell, "So you all already know?" He cast a murderous look at Ginny, who muttered something along the lines of, "The last time I listen to a stupid Fall Out Boy cd before coming here… Psh… and when it all goes to hell… STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide upon entering. _Bollocks. _She thought; that was until she saw Ron, _Double Bollocks. _She groaned inwardly, well this was just peachy.

"H-hey everybody," She said offhandedly and decidedly nervously.

"PREGNANT?!" Ron finally lost it, he approached Hermione, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Fred immediately stood in front of her in a protective pose. "Sit down, Ron." He ordered softly, yet firmly. Ron shook his head, "I'm not done with her." He took another step as Hermione whimpered softly; Fred gently pushed him back, "Yes. You are done, now sit down and Hermione and I'll explain everything.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

"Well that was bloody awful," Hermione groaned tragically as she collapsed on the couch, a bucket of ice cream and a jar of pickles close at hand. Fred took a seat besides her on the couch, dipping a pickle into the soft cream he lazily rubbed circles on his own stomach, "It'll be alright. Ron took it seemingly well, and I'm sure mum was only joking when she said she'd take us out of the will…Dad and George seemed happy," He offered, attempting but failing miserably at cheering his wife up, "Happy?" She sat up, "You call poking my stomach and asking you whether you're baby'll have any defects because you don't have the right 'equipment', happy?" She sighed and fell back down on the couch. Fred chuckled,

"Well, at least they seemed mildly interested and weren't too busy screaming at us to congratulate us for our achievements." He shrugged, dipping another pickle in the ice cream; tangy, but sweet, how did he never think of this before?!

"Achievements? You make it seem like we just ran a sixty-mile marathon." Hermione laughed. Fred smiled, "Well, we have achieved being married for….two months, and plus we're having two babies, and we went into this not knowing if we were going to last two minutes! I'd call that an achievement, you haven't even tried to kill me yet!"

Hermione nodded, "But I have spilt scalding, Split Pea soup down your front." She giggled, smiling fondly at the memory; Fred grimaced, "Yeah, and my pants were green for a week before you finally got that nasty stuff out." Hermione slapped him playfully, "Oh, so now you're insulting my cooking?!" She asked in mock-anger.  
"Well, it's not as good as when we were dating, sugar, I think you were trying to reel me in. Now that you've got me, you don't feel the need to uphold your end of the arrangement," He replied in a mock arrogant voice. Hermione's eyes grew big, "Oh no, you did not just say that!" Wiggling her finger in a supposedly intimidating manner that made Fred burst out laughing. She smirked, "Ah-hah! You smiled! I win!" Fred pouted, "No fair!" He whined

"Aw, sugar, I'm sorry," She smirked; he stuck his tongue out at her before turning mildly green and running to the bathroom to puke out whatever was in his stomach at the moment. Hermione's lips pursed, she sighed and went to hold his hair back as he leaned over the toilet mentally cursing the day he ever drank that stupid pregnancy tea.

* * *

A/N

There's chapter number seven! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry Ron wasn't in it very much, but I never really planned for him to be in it that much so, I didn't think he'd be so popular! Anyways, for those of you who didn't know, the line that continually ran through Ginny's mind (_And When It All Goes to Hell, Would You Be Able to Tell Me You're Sorry With a Straight Face) _Is a Fall Out Boy song, The Patron Saints of Liars and Fakes..

Hope you loved it and please review,

Luvs from Leading for LeadingLadies9394


	8. Mood Swings, Oh Yay

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter eight. I know, I know, I've been back for a week already and I still haven't updated! I'm sorry but life's terribly busy right now, but for those of you who were wondering, my trip went exceedingly well! It was amazing to spend two weeks with my sister without the rest of my family, that way we could spend more time just the two of us. Anyways, I want to thank you all so much for your support and reviews! I never, ever thought I would reach into the sixties! Thanks so much,

Leading from LeadingLadies9394

CHAPTER EIGHT: Mood Swings, Oh Yay

"HERMIONEEEE!!!" Fred yelled agonizingly; he had been sleeping on the couch because he was too huge to waddle up the stairs and it hurt his back way too much. Hermione smiled as she skipped down the stairs, "Yes Fred?" She asked happily. Her pregnancy was going great! Eight months into it and she had never had a single day of morning sickness, never had mood swings, her ankles weren't swollen, her chest didn't hurt and the baby never, ever kicked too hard. In other words, Hermione had the pregnancy to rival all other pregnancies; the one that every woman wants; the perfect pregnancy.

"Where's the bucket?" Fred groaned in pain. Fred was having no such amazing luck with his pregnancy. He was way past the point of morning sickness, yet he still puked five times a day, he had roaring mood swings that even scared his mother, his ankles had swollen to three times their usual size, his baby was bound to be a soccer player it kicked so hard, and even Fred's pectoral muscles were starting to ache. (A/N: hehehehehe…HEHEHEHEHEH…) Fred was having one of the worst pregnancies to have ever been witnessed by man. The funny thing was, every time he went for a checkup, the doctor said that both babies were doing absolutely amazing. Fred was just having major complications because he was a man.

"What bucket, Fred?" she asked, momentarily puzzled.

"The puke bucket…" He moaned. Hermione winced, poor Fred. She sighed and waddled away to find the bucket while leaving a pathetic Fred on the couch behind her.

"What is that smell?" Fred winced as a putrid scent wafted through his nose, causing his stomach to do flip-flops. Hermione was humming merrily from behind the stove, where she was currently stirring a bubbly mixture inside of a large pot, with that adorable pregnant glow adorning her pleasant features.

"It's spaghetti Bolognese! Your favorite?" She asked puzzled, usually he loved it when she made Italian food. Fred had clasped his hand to his mouth to keep the vomit in his throat, and not all over the floor. He shook his head and once it was safe to speak said, "Good grief woman but I think you must be mistaken! There is no way in heck that I would ever attempt to digest something of such horrid scent!!!" Hermione just rolled her eyes, "oh you're just nauseous." She spoke distractedly as she was currently draining the pasta noodles over the kitchen sink. She stopped when she caught sight of Fred staring at her with anger on his face, _oh boy, here we go. _She thought despairingly.  
"Just nauseous? I can't even believe you would say something like that! I am very emotionally unstable right now, and you have the nerve to _accuse_ me of being something that I most certainly am not? How dare you, Hermione, how dare you! I am just trying to bring this child into the world," by now tears were streaming down his face and his voice was getting higher and higher with each sentence, "And you just sit around all day making disgusting pasta and going on like you have the best life ever and I'm stuck here miserable and alone!" He had now buried his head in his hands and was sobbing uncontrollably. "Fred, I," Fred held his hand up, motioning for her to be quiet, "No, don't even go there Hermione. Just stop. I'm ordering Chinese Food." And with that he walked, completely stony-faced out of the kitchen to order more food that would probably make him even more nauseous than he was in the first place. Hermione just shook her head and went back to her sauce, he would get over it and by tomorrow he'd be begging her to drive to the store and pick him up some Florean Fortescue's Relish and Vanilla ice cream. (Pregnancy flavor specials, yum!)

"GAH! STUPID, SWOLLEN ANKLES! THE PAIN!!" Fred bellowed loudly one afternoon after Hermione had dropped him off from their check-up appointment and had gone on to do some baby shopping in peace. Just then, the phone rang. Still mumbling curses, Fred waddled over to the phone and pushed speakerphone.

"What?" He grumbled, obviously still upset over his ankles and how he couldn't even see them anymore.

"Well aren't you just the vision of cheerfulness?" Ginny chirped sarcastically, Fred moaned. Ginny was the last person on earth that he wanted to talk to right now.

"What do you want, Ginny?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Well if you must know, I was calling to talk to Hermione. Draco and I wanted to invite you two over for dinner, but if you're too cross to socialize then I guess I'll just call Ron and Luna." Fred frowned, Luna?

"Hold on a sec, Luna? As in, Luna Lovegood?" Ginny smirked, ah she knew how to work her brothers.

"OH yes, in fact, we were even thinking about inviting you both over! Like a bit of a family reunion. Goodness, it must have been ages ago that we all got together! When was the last time you saw Luna, Fred?" It was no secret in the family that Fred always thought Luna an incredibly odd girl, yet he liked her because she was funny. Fred and George usually attached themselves to good-natured people and people who could always enjoy a good laugh. This is why Luna was one of the twins' favorite friends of Ron and Ginny, (Harry and Hermione aside, of course) "It's been a while," Fred thought, biting his lip. "Alright we'll be there, what time?" Ginny smiled, SCORE!

"Saturday at six, bring dessert. And Fred, no mood swings, m'kay?" Fred scoffed indignantly, "Mood swings? Woman, please, I never." Ginny sighed,

"Whatever, just be there." And then she hung up. Fred pushed the speakerphone button again to turn it off and turned to find some gross concoction of Miracle Whip and Honey with Roast Beef. _Mood swings, what IS she talking about? _He swore loudly as he discovered that they were out of Honey. Tears started to well up in his eyes and the last thing he thought before he sat down and had himself a good cry was, _oh. THOSE mood swings. _

Sorry it was so short! But, I'm hungry, and the lawn needs mowing!!

Please review,

Leading from LeadingLadies9394


	9. The Dinner Party, Part 1

_A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Thank you for sticking through another few weeks and thank you for all of your continual reviews! Ron will be featured in this chapter, but I must say, this is the last time. Despite all requests, I really cannot afford to have him causing anymore drama, and so this is the last of Ron that we shall see in this story! I'm sorry, but, I'm the author and what I say goes! ;P Thank you all soo much for being such wonderful reviewers!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: My Chemical Romance has, in the words of rhythm guitarist, Frank Iero, "Mutilated, Disemboweled, and killed Rock'N'Roll clichés." However, they do not own Harry Potter, and neither do I. I also apologize for the randomness of the disclaimer, I really need to get a life….

**CHAPTER NINE: The Dinner Party..PART 1**

* * *

"HHEEERRRMMMIIOONEE!!" Fred bellowed loudly, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Fred was very hungry and in no mood to miss one of his sister's delicious meals. For even though Ginny could be a royal pain in the arse, she was a fantastic cook. Hermione waddled down the stairs with some difficulty, only to wish that she could just go upstairs and avoid Fred until his baby was born. He was in the worst moods of late, and it was beginning to drive oh-so-calm, cool, and collected Hermione to the brink of insanity.

"I'm coming, Fred," She spoke with some strain. She desperately needed to control herself or else the entire night would be completely ruined by one of Fred's very foul mood swings.

Once the two found themselves in the car; (magically enlarged of course, so they could both drive) Things were a little less high-tense. Fred casually turned up the radio to see what was playing, and then blasted it when Hermione's favorite band of all time was being announced through the speakers, "And now, for the fourteenth week in a row at the Top of the Pops, here is McFLY with their number one single, Please, Please, in the number one spot." Hermione squealed with excitement; she loved McFLY!!!

Hermione squealed again; Gosh, Danny's voice could drive a girl wild, that was for sure!

**I wanna put my hands on your skin,  
Underneath the clothes that you're in,  
So kick off your shoes,  
Let the fun begin!**

It was all a very pregnant woman could do not to scream lustful admiration. Yes, in Hermione's eyes, his voice was THAT amazing…

Please, please, Lindsay, please!

Ah, there we go, she could relax now that Tom was singing. Sure, Tom had an amazing voice, but it was more of a crooner type thing; Danny just drove the woman completely barmy.

"You know, if they weren't singing about Lindsay Lohan, this song would be about ten times better in my book…" Fred started conversationally, Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's true, I mean, she's a bit snarky for them, isn't she?" Fred nodded, and then they both started to sing along. It was one of those classic adorable moments; Girl, boy, car, good song, over-the-top singing, and those unforgettable stares from the surrounding drivers. Ah, pure innocence.

* * *

"DRAKE! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER'S TOY BROOMSTICK?! OUR GUESTS ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE STANDING AROUND IN YOUR BOXERS TRYING TO FIT ON SOMETHING NOT MADE TO CARRY YOUR WEIGHT!" Ginny was stressing, but only slightly. Draco looked up suddenly, obviously taken by surprise by being caught in the act. "Uh, I can exp-" He started, Ginny raised a hand in signal for him to be quiet.  
"Just please, please go and put some clothes on." He nodded demurely, and as he was brushing past her started to sing at the top of his lungs, "PLEASE PLEASE **GINNY** PLEASE!! C-C-C-C-COME ON WITH ME NOW!!! M-M-M-MUST BE A DREAMER!! I WANNA GET WITH YOOOUUU!!!" Ginny cried out in despair and pushed him up the stairs to get him dressed properly before their guests arrived. He chuckled, "Okay, Okay, love I get it. I'll go and get dressed, but just remember, you totally set yourself up for that one, 'please, please'." She rolled her eyes, but smiled as he gently kissed her forehead. She sighed and turned to make her way downstairs only to trip over that blasted toy broomstick and land roughly on her bum. "OW!" She yelled, and then proceeded to stuff the toy broomstick up the chimney where it belonged. She smiled triumphantly as it gave a defeated squeak. She would just have to tell Eliza that daddy broke it while he was trying to take a ride on it. Satisfied that her four-year old would buy the fib, Ginny continued on her way to the kitchen to finish preparing the lovely meal that was soon going to be devoured in a rather unorthodox fashion.

* * *

"LUNAA! Do we HAVE to go over there tonight?" Ron whined childishly. Luna's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Ron." She ground out, "Your sister invited us over for a partial family gathering. You haven't seen Fred and Hermione in a long time, and Eliza barely knows her own uncle who's closest to her mother in age! NOW SHUT UP AND STOP YOUR WHINING OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THIS EVENING WILL BE HELL FOR YOU!" Ron piped down immediately; usually Luna is very even-tempered, and she rarely ever yells, well, except for when she's around him. But he hadn't figured out why, yet.

* * *

"Drake, can you get the door, please?" Ginny was just bringing out the gigantic Turkey that she had roasted and her hands were rather full. Draco, who was now fully-clothed, jogged casually towards the door. He opened it and was met face to face with Hermione and Fred, he gulped down a snigger at Fred's unusual appearance and instead turned all of his focus on giving a rather large Hermione a hug. "Hello, starshine!" He greeted into her bushy mane of hair, "Hey Draco! It's wonderful to see you again," She stepped inside. Draco shook Fred's hand, "How's it going, mate?" He asked jovially, Fred just mock-glared at him and shook his hand. Hermione went immediately into the kitchen to greet Ginny and help in anyway that she could, whilst Fred and Draco adjourned to Draco's office for a nice glass of Brandy before dinner; (Okay, so Draco drank Brandy, Fred had apple juice) And everything was running quite smoothly and happily, until the doorbell rang a second time. This time, as Ginny answered the door, it wasn't so pleasant. As soon as Ron stepped into the house after Luna, Hermione could swear that the temperature in the room dropped a good five or seven degrees. Hermione put on a brave face and gave Luna a huge hug, to which Luna returned happily. All too soon, however, it had to end and she was forced to face Ron. "Ron," She started, he cut her off, "Hermione, I'm so sorry." Hermione blinked, "What?" She asked, Ron sighed, pulling his best friend into a hug he whispered into her ear, "I'm so, so sorry." Hermione smiled, at that moment, she knew that no matter what the future brought, she had her best friend back, and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I AM SOO SSOORRY!! I've completely forgotten about all my stories! I honestly, did forget! I was so caught up with school starting and my heavy load of classes (One class has a 373 page syllabus!!) that I pushed everything non-school-related to the back of my mind. But, thanks to my cousin, I have been reminded and am going to try to continue on with my duty! Insert salute here Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck through my long delays and still continue to read and review. It really does mean the world. OH and if you've never heard of McFLY, check them out. They're amazing, I only wish they would get big here in the States so that they will come on tour out here…England is very lucky to get them to herself! Lol, no but seriously, they're awesome!  
Until next time,_

_Luvs from,_

_Leading of LeadingLadies9394_


End file.
